


《温柔 | PWP》

by mangdaoshi



Category: NineBraids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14438688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangdaoshi/pseuds/mangdaoshi





	《温柔 | PWP》

和他一起回到房间里的是酒的气息，缠缠绕绕裹着一路走回来的湿热的意思往室内钻。

喝了酒的人眼神好认，飘着落不了地，像看你又不像在看你。单眼皮的张云雷喝半斤酒，八两入了眼睛，黑白分明被搅得混沌朦胧，目光失了焦也不忘拿长长的眼尾和鼓鼓的卧蚕冲你笑。

所以这双眼睛带着点醉意看过来的时候，杨九郎手上剥橘子的动作顿了一下。

“喝了多少？”他撇撇嘴，觉着商演散场以后自己没留下来吃夜宵就是个错误，估计自己前脚刚走，后脚张老师就麻溜地找瓶起子去了。杨九郎把手里那个黄澄澄的橘子放下，在张云雷面前晃了三晃，指尖还沾着香味。

那人没看到似的在床沿坐下来，床单凹下去一块，他撇过头，把褶皱抹平。抹平一波，一波又起，再抹，不平。等张云雷把手臂伸长一点想去够没在床深处的褶皱时，杨九郎一把攥住他的手指，拢在自己手心，十根手指纠纠缠缠都是橘子的味道。

张云雷拉长了鼻音沉吟一会儿，把手抽出来，拿大拇指食指比划一段距离：“不多，就这么点儿。”看杨九郎皱起的眉头，他又加强语气，说了声“真的”。

为了演出，他们从北京一路往南行，衣服由厚到薄，穿着演出的大褂都隐隐冒汗。过了秋分，这边的秋却还不分明，回来宾馆的路上有湿热的风迎面而来，再加上一点醺醺然的酒意，张云雷耳朵尖都泛红。

杨九郎盯着那耳朵尖，心里盘算着这人喝的白的啤的，想着他伤还没好全就背着自己犯纪律，得批评批评。

等不到他组织语言，张云雷往床上一倒，翻个身，半边脸埋在被子里，他抬起另外半边脸，露出只弯弯的眼睛，声音闷闷的。

“九郎，橘子。”

杨九郎一翻眼睛，装作看不见。

那人反倒来劲了，扬起下巴冲那几个橘子点了点，眼神带着小刷子从杨九郎心上刷过去。

他只好投降，拿起刚刚那个剥了一半的橘子继续扒。他手上动作快，剥得有点乱，橘子皮一块一块裂成带香味的拼图，剥好以后朝张云雷那里一递，“老佛爷，吃吧。”

“太丑了。”

“有的吃你就抓紧吃吧。”杨九郎挑挑拣拣把橘络撕了不少，塞到张云雷手里。

张云雷从床上坐直了，低下头继续薅橘络，他故意放慢动作给杨九郎看，等薅得差不多的时候才掰开，自己尝了一块儿。

“甜的。”说着，他举着一块橘子送到杨九郎嘴边， “九郎，这块特别甜。”

杨九郎没多想，接过来很实诚地尝了一块。满口都是橘子的汁水，真酸啊，牙齿酸得打噤，腮帮子犯疼，这才反应过来那人喝了酒还翻着花耍他。

张云雷看他酸得龇牙咧嘴，忍不住笑，捂着嘴又倒回床上，半个橘子躺在他掌心。他说，“橘子这么酸怎么吃啊？”

杨九郎心里嘀咕，怎么这么事儿啊，你不吃我吃行吗？他俯身要把橘子从人手里拿走，张云雷的手却一收，杨九郎拿了个空。

“不行，这不是给我吃的吗？”

“你得喝了多少啊。”杨九郎无奈，他伸手捏他的鼻子，趁人视线往鼻尖看的时候捉住橘子，把橘子从人家掌心解救出来。“酸咱们就别吃了，再涩着牙。”

鼻子被人捏着不好受，九郎手劲轻，但张云雷还是昂起头来，人一歪，歪到杨九郎身上，额头抵着他的肩膀。杨九郎没收了橘子，别过头不说话，自己吧砸吧砸吃着酸溜溜的橘子。

寂静了半分钟，张云雷拿天津话开了口：“我也没喝嘛……”

杨九郎不理。

“宝贝儿，我错了。”

“台上那套别拿到这儿用啊。”杨九郎放下橘子，呼噜人头毛，“不是说好戒了吗？你一沾酒我就浑身不自在，总觉着要出事，后遗症了可能是。”

酒和张云雷摆在一块儿，他就会想起接到人出事的电话那一瞬间，那时他脑子里空空如也，现在想起来还脊骨发冷。

张云雷也意识到自己有点过，他拿额头在杨九郎肩上揉，止不住笑，嘴里连声说着：“我错了我错了，我哄你。”

“别，受不起。”

杨九郎把人脑袋掰正了。张云雷其实平时不这样，今天也是喝了酒，二十五的人了——用他自己的话来讲也小三十了，撒起娇来，九郎没招没招的。他捂住他的耳朵，搓一搓耳垂，那一小块肉滚烫，但耳钉冰凉。

杨九郎指尖触感清晰，房间里温度渐起。

“北京都下雪了。”

“嗯。”

“今天台上站得住吗？”

“嗯......嘶，杨九郎你别摸我那儿。”

杨九郎的手放在他的肋上，揩过那里的软肉，张云雷怕痒，他的腰一下就软了，整个人都往后缩。

“我看你都疼得做鬼脸了，还不疼？”

“好啊，台上偷偷看我是不是？”

跟这人就没法好好交流。杨九郎往出赶人，“你床在那边儿，疼就好好休息，大半夜的别作。”完了不忘补上一句，“喝酒这事儿没完啊，明天再算账。”

“你还非得跟我分开睡啊？”那人眨巴眼睛。

“不然呢？今晚就别来了啊，你也不嫌累得慌，明儿一早还得赶飞机呢。”

“我是说，”张云雷顿一顿，“吃橘子，想什么呢你，小眼巴叉的。”他又把橘子拿起来，喂一瓣到九郎嘴边。杨九郎瞅他一眼，吃就吃吧，哪怕酸呢？橘子叼在嘴上，汁水沾着舌尖才发觉是甜的。

下一瓣是酸是甜你永远猜不着。

突然，张云雷凑上来把他嘴巴外面的那半个咬掉，舌尖顺着嘴唇舔过去，汁水丰沛，甜味横扫千军万马。

杨九郎愣住了，张云雷身上的热意在屋里散不尽，他嗅到酒味，不很浓，淡淡刺着他的鼻腔。他对酒倒没什么偏好，以前也不常喝，看张云雷喝在兴头上也自己沾一点。但他喜欢尝张云雷倒是错不了，每次酒意噎得张云雷说不出完整一句话，就方便了自己亲，吻额头，咬鼻子尖，朝颈窝里呵气，以前跟逗猫似的逗他，今天不同，两人位置掉了个儿。

到这个份儿上，杨九郎还想着把人推开，各自好好睡觉，张云雷有些不耐烦地靠过去，两人额头抵额头，呼吸交错。

“你是不是有什么问题啊？”

“我有没有问题，张老师您不是最清楚吗？”九郎认真跟他玩起来，张云雷接不下去，眉头拧到一起。他居然没说“打你啊”，以前每次他在台上接不上荤话就跟被倒着捋毛的猫一样炸，扬手作势要打，耳朵尖却总被人看见发红的全过程。

想不到怎么回答干脆就不说了，张云雷把有些眩晕的脑袋枕到人大腿上，脸朝里，冲着肚子恶狠狠吹了口气，算是报了仇。吹气还不够，杨九郎刚想把腿挪挪位置，那人干脆把脸埋到他肚皮上，隔着布料蹭了蹭软乎乎的肉。

“诶，行了，起来吧。”杨九郎捏他后脖颈子，想把人轻轻提溜起来，但张云雷埋肚子埋得不亦乐乎，撅着不肯动。杨九郎治不了他也不管了，松了手看他作到什么时候。

他腹部那片热烘烘的，能清晰地感受到那人的鼻息，一下一下，仿佛五指在柔柔地抓挠，鼻尖隔着衣服戳在肉上，又麻又痒。光是埋着还不够，张云雷脑子里的保险丝已经被酒熔得差不多了，他嗅到九郎身上洗完澡清爽的味道，橘子的酸涩与甘甜气息，仿佛面前的这不是一个人而是刚刚那个汁水丰沛的橘子，他张嘴咬在衣服上，叼住一块肉。

口水很快把衣服润湿了，杨九郎一激灵，想推开这只神志不太清楚的巨型猫科动物，手还没搭到人肩膀上，那点湿漉漉的意思就往下移了，那可是更不得了的地方。

默契这件事不只在台上管用，台下也是。顿时两人都不说话了，刚刚的推拒与耍赖都是你来我往的虚假诱饵，真正的甜头排在后面。只有床头柜上亮着一盏灯，光线柔和如纱，杨九郎盯着他的发顶，发胶没卸，能看见一小块额头，再往下是眉毛和睫毛，他睫毛多而密，在光里像两把绒绒的小扇子，一霎一霎，目光顺着鼻梁滑下去却看不见嘴唇。

张云雷埋着头，酒意往上涌，脸颊蹭过冰凉的皮带扣的时候微微哆嗦了一下。他的动作有点笨拙，杨九郎在他彻底把自己吞进去之前用手掌把人的下巴托起来，“角儿，还是算了……”张云雷的眼睛一开始还抓不住焦点，他反应了几秒九郎的话的意思，眨眨眼睛，眉头拧起来。等对方被他盯得心虚，一句话不说就又埋下头去，很乖地张开嘴，让人只剩下嘶气的份儿。

猫是杨九郎的天敌，偏偏张云雷有点猫祖宗的意思，油盐不进，会卖乖，就差张两只尖耳朵和一条尾巴。但他有时候很乖顺，喝多了犯晕，剩着点意识都用在黏人上，他收了牙齿像猫收起爪子，慢吞吞地含住性器，把九郎裹进眩晕与温暖里。

舌面被压着难受，口交这件事他不太能做得来，完全借着酒意笨拙摸索，眼睫毛抖得发慌，唇齿间含着咸腥的湖，缩起两颊时口水来不及吞咽就会掉下来。安静的空气里只浮着这么点吮吸时的滴答声，微弱但清晰，他的耳朵敏锐地捕捉到自己的声音，耳朵尖一下子就被蒸熟了，故作镇定地继续。

如果现在能分开心神想别的可太不是人了，九郎的手在他发间，未褪的发胶黏糊糊弄了一手，心跳和呼吸都放置在那人的唇峰上摇摇欲坠，控制不住自己的手把人的发型全部搓揉乱了。一点微末的理智告诫他射人嘴里是万万不可的，那可是唱太平歌词的金贵嗓子。但老艺术家一点也不注意，舌尖从根挑到顶，丝毫不在意地把口腔用作某种潮湿的容器。

“诶诶诶……!”要到的当口，杨九郎推住他的肩膀，不敢用劲把人弄疼了，拇指食指捏着张云雷的下巴颏从人嘴里撤出来，瞧着他唇边一圈水渍，下唇泛红，自个儿有点心虚，只想着不能侮辱这把好嗓子，自己拿手解决一下得了。他脑子里也混沌不堪，思索的行为被拒门外，欲望始终要战胜一切，所有都变成缓慢的拉锯。

不留神就留在人脸上了，也没比嘴巴里好多少。他本意不是如此，张云雷也没反应过来，意识到自己脸上湿乎乎的时候，鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，两颊瞬间烧得飞红，眉头绞成死结，下意识拿手去抹，连带着修长的十指间也狼藉一片。

杨九郎慌慌张张去拿纸巾，张云雷把额头抵在床沿，低声骂了声“我……”,最后一个脏字含在他嘴里变成惊慌羞耻的气声，听不分明，失了气势。

“杨九郎，你要是下次再这样……”刚开始给人擦脸的时候，杨九郎其实特别紧张，捏着张云雷的下巴的手指都在哆嗦，凑近了一点一点把自己的东西从那人脸上擦掉，碎嘴说着道歉的话。他看张云雷眼圈都快气红了，头发乱糟糟地翘着，一身酒气此时凑到他鼻尖，熏得他想打喷嚏。

等意识到自己做错事的紧张感过去，他就有点想笑。他看张云雷狼狈不堪时，心底有些酥麻的快感，平时他在台上可劲地撩拨人的时候大概没想到这回。但这点隐秘不宣的东西得死死封牢，要不然张云雷不知道会羞愤成什么样。

擦完脸还有手上。

“张老师，劳驾您动动？”杨九郎蹲下来，小心翼翼地抬起他的手，小心翼翼地问。

张云雷把他手里那张纸巾抽出来扔到一边，有点愤愤地直起身子，“别擦了。”说着，唇舌不讲理地欺压上去，手故意往九郎衣服上抹。杨九郎倒进床里的时候有点哭笑不得，借着一点光亮把人的衣服脱掉，确保自己手心是热的才敢覆到那人腰腹上。张云雷胖了一点，就小拇指指节那么一小点，摸起来还是薄薄的纸片似的，他现在比九郎的掌心还烫，杨九郎拿大拇指从上滑到下，能感觉到分明的肋骨，手往大腿上去的时候又突然顿住。

张云雷咬他耳垂上的肉，含含糊糊说：“动作小点儿就行。”

“得嘞。”

把人翻到下面去，捋开刘海，亲在额头上，手上还不忘了把被子推到一边，给两人挪挪地儿。

他尝到张云雷嘴里的酒味和腥气，橘子的味道已经全部消散了，舌尖故意从上颚舔过去，那人就抖一下。两个人都有点手忙脚乱，好像一起喝醉了一样，急切着想把对方摸索清楚，呼吸缠绕在一起，断断续续。

“套儿呢？”张云雷陷在枕头里，有些喘不过气，手指摁在九郎肩膀上，留下十个圆圆的红痕，这痕迹很轻，短暂就消失无痕。

“这儿这儿。”杨九郎抬起身子，从床头柜里掏了掏。

“图谋不轨啊你杨九郎。”

“谁啊？这不是为了您吗？”

灯也不必关，就让光落在两个人眼前。刚刚的慌乱是慌乱，现在突然又能熟稔地往下进行了。杨九郎握着那截瘦腰，手劲不敢太大，只是虚握着。把自己推进他身体里，在柔软的窄道里寸寸前行，埋在里面又起身把张云雷捂在眼睛上挡光的手推开一点。张云雷和他对视，一秒钟便又错开目光，眼神交流是最快的，杨九郎看见那双弧度柔和的眼睛眨了眨，知道他不很疼，手又向下托起那人腿根，再往深处走。

在某一处，他会微微发抖，小腹撑平了，腰折起来时眼眶发酸。要说他也真的没喝醉，下身会起反应，搂着九郎的脖子，把脸埋进去，求饶的话是坚决不说的，他也不肯拖着声音呻吟，于是在杨九郎耳边留下一串软软的鼻音。

九郎的手护着他的腰，不离开半分，脑海里是刚刚角儿沾着东西的脸，从眼睛到鼻梁，鼻梁到嘴唇，黏湿的白痕，全部勾缠在他心上。身下被吃得狠了，他想在人身上咬出点痕迹来，靠到张云雷温热的肩膀时，嘴唇适时地抿起来，说白了还是舍不得。

现在不比以前，怎么折腾怎么疯都行的那种，杨九郎动作不敢太大，心里惦记着人腿上的钢板还没拆，掰人腿根也不用劲。但张云雷偏要拿膝盖那块蹭他的后背，有些痒，九郎用力往里面顶了下吓唬他，“别瞎动。”

真不动了，张云雷朝着九郎脖子那儿嘬了一口，红红一块印子。

杨九郎说：“我可亲你了啊。”

张云雷朝他挑了下眉毛，一点也没被吓到。九郎俯身把他的嘴堵住，什么话都说不了的时候又把人牙关撬开，让呻吟声淌出来，低低的抽气的声音在屋子里化开，臊得人耳朵发热。他在裹缠里慢慢把人打开，那些桌上喝的酒，夜路上的风，喂橘子时尝到的一小块皮肤都顺着血液逆流，心跳很快，耳膜鼓噪，下意识去找身下人的手，十指应该相扣，漂亮的手指们缠在一起，那是他们很熟悉的动作了。

打开与被打开也好，这些都是绵绵的。

高潮的时候，张云雷下意识的张开嘴，他被圈在一个怀抱里，真实的怀抱，一颗毛绒绒的栗子戳在他颈边，然后他觉得秋天到了，湿热的风是假的，栗子熟了是真的。光从他眼底漫上来，眼泪湿漉漉地润湿眼眶，来不及滑下去就被九郎的吻封住。

“九郎……”

“诶，我在呢。”杨九郎把头抬起来，把好看的眉眼扫了一眼，不知足，目光来来回回逡巡着不离开，代替了一个绵长的吻。

“我饿了。”

看着张云雷的眉头又要皱起来，杨九郎赶紧把那句“这都几点了”咽回去，换成“那咱吃夜宵去”。他先起身，然后攥着张云雷的手腕把人拉起来，张云雷也起了身，但还是把人抱着不撒手，头埋在九郎颈窝里，瓮声瓮气，“等等，我再抱会儿。”

那就再抱会儿吧。


End file.
